Computing systems have traditionally used a wide variety of non-volatile storage devices to maintain and store data and instructions, for example, floppy disks, hard drives, magnetic tapes, optical discs. More recently, non-volatile NAND storage devices have gained wide usage in memory cards, USB flash drives and solid-state drives (SSDs). Although compared to the more traditional non-volatile storage devices, NAND devices can provide high throughput by conventional channel-level parallelism, die-level parallelism, or plane-level parallelism, access latency still exists and can be improved.